Algus Sturm
}} One of the residents of the flock living upon Vanius, Algus and his father Sirius Sturm practice the gunsmith's craft, trying to rebuild their lives before the cataclysm. Displays proficiency with both guns and magic, the latter a talent coming into light only recently, and as such, is still struggling to grasp its workings completely. Pre-Flock Life Algus Sturm was born to Sirius Sturm and Aylin Risot, but she took Sirius' last name after marriage. Aylin is a slim, graceful woman with a spark of intellect uncommon in the lower-class sort of situation she was born into. She has medium-length brown hair, and often wore a plain red blouse. She worked as a secretary of sorts for one of the town's wizards, and actually picked up a bit of his craft with some practice. This fascinated young Algus, and as a result, he was eager to learn 'bout wizardry and magic and the like. So, at his mother's decision, and with his father's approval, he was put through the best education possible. Through his teens he'd actually start to practice the craft, but there was a sort of inhibition that stopped him from fully learning it, and, eventually frustrated with the lack of payoff and ashamed at the inability to follow his mother's footsteps, took up his father's craft instead. Now, this earned Algus a lot of stigma as a child, because his father was not exactly the sweetest sort nor the brightest. Often he was mocked by Algus' classmates, and to defend his father, the young slinger would get into scraps. He grew up hard, scolded by both mother and father for his behaviour. They were certainly very tough about trying to guide Algus, but any injuries he got were as a result of brawling around, a practice which continued into his late teens. Practicing his father's craft helped a lot in getting through those times. As a result of his upbringing, Algus despises injustice, although often finds himself on the wrong side of the law. Thankfully, he had the emerging technology of guns to back him up. Although he never killed anyone outright, a lot of people went home with bloodied hands from drawing knives on the near-twenty stone gunslinger. And that reputation earned him both respect and wariness from the people he grew up with. The little town on the edge of socitety was swallowed up by what seemed like hell itself. Fire and brimstone poured out of opening earth, and hordes of crude, clawed monsters crawled out of the crumbling world beneath. The Flock had arrived, bringing with it Aosith and Durahan to defend the village, round up everyone they could and bring them back to the great world-beasts for safety. But, for Algus, fate had very unfortunate plans. His mother, still thinking of her son's future, was caught unprepared as the tide of monsters came down upon the land. He was of the last people to reach the flock before it departed, too stunned to move during the ordeal as the horde of encroaching monsters rounded upon the three of them, and had to be carried up. Personality As a person, Algus is fierce, and sometimes even hard-headed when it comes to what he believes in. However, he learned how to give the utmost respect to everyone from his mother, so even against people that he holds in contempt, he will still address them cordially, tipping his hat and the like. Otherwise, some of the naievite of his youth still clings to him as he ages into a proper adult. He loathes people that make fun of his accent- many kids did as he was growing up. It was very slight when he was a child, but the teasing caused him to embrace it because his father has it in a very thick way. One of his fights as a child had him thrown into a lake before he knew how to swim- as a result, Algus actively avoids large bodies of water, often claiming "His guns would get waterlogged," but in reality, he is quaking inside at the thought of his past experiences. Category:Player Characters Category:Flock Category:Cycle One